


Insight

by moonlit_wings



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Strange Magic Week 2016, Wordcount: 100, deliberately unidentified character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at the insidious influence love potion has on the minds of its victims, as remembered by a survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

> _Strange Magic Week_ is a tumblr event, which this year lasts from Monday August 15th to Sunday August 21st. The challenges/prompts are as follows:
> 
> 1\. Fairy Tale of creator's choice AU
> 
> 2\. Wedding/Arranged Marriage
> 
> 3\. Tiny People in Jars
> 
> 4\. Dark Fantasy AU
> 
> 5\. Role Reversal
> 
> 6\. Babies/Next Generation
> 
> 7\. SciFi AU

"What was it like? Feeling – what you felt – because of the love potion."

"Magical." Her tone was not complimentary.

There were sparkles dancing around him, and claws snared tenderly around her heart, and a voice in her head whispering so softly she couldn't tell it wasn't her voice. _Love him, love him, love him,_ it urged her, until she heard it as, _I love him, I love him, I love him …_

_He's perfect; he's perfect for me; I'm perfect for him; I have to be perfect, for him. Because I love him._

Then it broke, and she could breathe.


End file.
